SAYONARA
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Tuhan…Maafkan aku…Aku memang pernah bilang ingin selalu bersamanya. Tapi tidak begini, tidak dengan melihatnya mati. Aku ingin dia hidup, Dia belum mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Aku ingin dia menemukannya. Aku ingin Dia Hidup.


Tittle : SAYONARA

**Author** : Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

**Pairing** : Itsumademo SasuNaru

**Rating** : T Lagi ^^

**Genre** : Angst/Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Belong to Sasuke, Sasuke Belong to Naruto, SasuNaru Belong to Fujoshi like me, wokwokwok XDD

* * *

**A/N** : Saya sedang sakit waktu membuat Fic ini. Selain kecapean, berita dimana ketiga teman saya diterima kerja sedangkan saya sendiri tak lolos membuat saya benar-benar Syok sampai demam begini heheh XDD. Ide muncul saat saya mendengar & melihat **Video Clip Sayonara milik Orange Range** yang terus saya putar saat Mood sedang Angst hahahaw XP. Dari mini drama di Video Klip itulah saya ingin membuatnya jadi SasuNaru, jadi jangan heran kalau ada kesamaan antara Fic ini dengan Video Klip tersebut walaupun 'ga mirip-mirip banget sih. XDD

Special Thanks to Afni-Senpai yang udah menghibur saya dengan Telp. Serta SMS nya saat saya sedang Down. Hontou ni Domo Arigatou Senpai *Hug* I Feel Better now ^^

Buat temen-temen FB yang udah menyemangati saya juga Makasih yaw ^^

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu…

* * *

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**SAYONARA**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

* * *

Untukmu…

Yang telah memberiku cinta ini

Apakah kita akan berkata "Aku Mencintaimu" atau "Aku Membencimu"

Sekarang, untuk Kita berdua yang saling mencintai satu sama lain

Hanyalah ada "Selamat Tinggal"

* * *

"Do-Doushite?"

Tubuh keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu terlihat bergetar. Tangannya yang pucat kini bersimbah darah. Namun cairan merah yang terus mengalir membentuk genangan itu bukan miliknya. Bukan keluar dari tubuhnya yang juga dipenuhi luka.

Sesosok tubuh lain tengah dipeluknya erat.

"A-Aku tak tahu… Sa-Suke… Tu-tubuhku bergerak se-sendiri…"

Walaupun tampak kepayahan, pemuda berambut pirang itu mencoba untuk bicara.

"Baka Dobe! Aku tak memintamu berbuat sampai sejauh ini kan?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan amarah yang hampir menguasainya lagi. Marah pada kebodohan Sahabat baiknya ini. Marah pada dirinya sendiri, yang tak bisa melindungi orang yang begitu penting baginya.

"A-aku tak ingin Sa-suke mati."

"Dasar bodoh! Aku pantas mati, kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa?"

"Karena Sa-Sasuke… orang yang Be-Berharga bagiku,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Karena A-ku… Me-Menyayangi Sa-suke…"

Mata hitam itu melebar sempurna ketika mendengarkan pernyataan jujur dari Pemuda bermata biru itu.

Naruto tersenyum lembut ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia punya, Naruto menarik wajah Sasuke hingga begitu dekat dengannya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Sasuke bertambah Syok saat sensasi hangat menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika Naruto memeluknya erat dan berbisik pelan ditelinganya.

"Okaeri nasai~ Sasuke…"

Setelah itu tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap. Hanya terasa hembusan nafas Naruto yang semakin lama semakin pelan dan kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya.

Setitik air mata jatuh mengiringi kepergiannya.

Di sisa-sisa medan pertempuran itu, hanya tinggal Sasuke yang memeluk erat tubuh Sahabatnya yang telah terbujur kaku.

Hari itu… Naruto telah pergi dari hidupnya.

Selamanya.

-

-

-

Sudah hampir 6 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Hari pertempuran terakhir bagi mereka, Sasuke yang pada akhirnya tak ingin menghancurkan Konoha terpaksa melawan Madara yang menganggapnya telah membelot. Bagi Sasuke, kematian Danzou sudah cukup untuk membuat Kakak serta keluarganya tenang di sana.

Mau tak mau Madara harus dia hadapi juga. Namun semua menjadi lembaran buram ketika Naruto ikut campur dan pertempuran itupun berakhir tragis. Madara mati namun ada konsekuensi yang terpaksa harus dibayarnya.

Si Bodoh Sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu berkata akan membawanya pulang ke Konoha, harus terluka karena melindunginya. Mentari itu pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya dalam penyesalan yang dalam. Mentari itu kini tak lagi bisa menghangatkan hatinya yang beku.

Di Apartemen Bobrok milik Naruto, Sasuke hanya termangu memandangi foto bocah kecil berambut pirang yang tampak mengerling kesal kearah Sasuke yang juga ada di lembar foto itu. Satu-satunya Foto Kenangan Team 7 semasa Genin dulu yang selalu disimpan rapi.

Ya, meskipun kecil dan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kemewahan di Kompleks Uchiha miliknya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di Apartemen milik Naruto. Baginya berada di tempat yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai 'Rumah' ini membuat Sasuke selalu merasakan keberadaan Sahabatnya itu. Bagi Sasuke, dia tak sendiri. Karena Naruto tak pergi dan selalu ada disampingnya.

"Ittekimasu~ Naruto-dobe!" pamit Sasuke sembari mengelus wajah tan yang terpampang di bingkai foto itu.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tanpa disadarinya sesosok Siluet berdiri tepat di samping bingkai foto yang telah tegeletak manis di meja. Sosok dengan Tiga pasang garis aneh dimasing-masing pipinya itu tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi punggung Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu

"Itterasshai~ Sasuke-teme~"

-

-

-

"Omedetto~ Sasuke-kun! Akhirnya hari ini masa hukumanmu berakhir, syukurlah Hokage-sama sudah mengijinkanmu untuk kembali menjalankan misi seperti biasa,"

Gadis berambut Pink itu tampak berbinar riang. Sikapnya masih sama seperti saat Genin dulu, begitu mengagumi keturunan terakhir Uchiha ini. Walaupun Dia tahu tak seorangpun yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Sebab satu-satu orang yang mampu melunakan kerasnya hati itu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan mereka semua.

Sasuke hanya ber 'Hn' ria menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Dia bertemu dengan mantan teman se Team nya itu seusai menemui Tsunade-sama serta Kakashi-sensei yang sekarang telah dipercaya menjadi Hokage setelah lengsernya Danzou.

"Naruto… Pasti senang sekali mendengar berita ini." Ucap Sakura getir. Mata hijaunya terlihat sendu, bibirnya tersenyum pahit. Walaupun mencoba bertahan pada akhirnya tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Isak pelan mulai terdengar darinya. Pipinya yang merah itu telah basah oleh air mata.

Sesosok Siluet nampak berdiri diantara kedua orang itu. Wajahnya tampak panik, kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai bahu gadis yang tengah tersedu-sedu itu.

"Mou~ Sakura-chan! Berhentilah menangis! Ne~ Teme~ lakukan sesuatu donk! Kenapa kau malah membiarkan Sakura-chan menangis begini sih?"

Bayangan trasparan itu terlihat menggembungkan pipinya. Dia melirik kesal kearah Pemuda berambut hitam disebelahnya.

Namun Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia bergerak menuju Jendela besar di Koridor Hokage Office itu. langit biru tampak terlukis apik diatas sana. Warna yang begitu disukainya, warna cantik yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Bola Mata milik Sahabatnya. Sebuah bisik lembut terdengar seiring hembus sang bayu.

'Ne~ Naruto… Apa kau sedang melihatku?'

-

-

-

Lilin itu, lilin terakhir yang dinyalakan pemuda bermata hitam itu. Meja kecil itu telah dia tata sedemikian rupa, ditambah beberapa lilin dibeberapa sudutnya. Pijar redupnya menerangi ruangan sempit Apartemen yang sengaja dibuat gelap.

Hanya ada dua buah mangkok sederhana berisi ramen di atas meja itu serta dua buah gelas air putih.

Sesosok siluet yang tengah terduduk dihadapan pemuda raven itu menyengir senang.

"Teme~ ternyata kau ini bisa romantis juga ya?" celotehnya riang.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mengaduk-ngaduk Ramen dengan sumpit miliknya.

"Baka Sasuke-teme, Ramen ini enak loh. Ayo dimakan, jangan malah kau aduk-aduk begitu donk!" seru bayangan itu sedikit kesal. Menggembungkan pipinya dengan tingkah yang begitu kekanakan.

"Ini Ramen kesukaanmu, Dobe! Makanlah!" ucap Sasuke pelan. Entah pada siapa dia berbicara, yang jelas sosok bayangan didepannya itu tersenyum lebar.

"Un, Sankyuu na~ Sasuke! Itadakimasssshhhh~!!!" serunya sambil mencoba memegang sepasang sumpit yang terletak dimeja itu.

"Loh?!" bayangan berambut pirang itu tampat terkejut ketika genggaman tangannya malah menembus sumpit yang hendak dipegangnya.

"Ahahahaha~ aku tak bisa memakan Ramen ini, lebih baik kau saja yang memakannya Tem…"

Kata-kata sosok bayangan itu terhenti. Mata birunya melebar sempurna saat melihat Sahabatnya kini.

"Eh, Sa-Sasuke?!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tak menyahut. Dikeremangan cahaya lilin itu, terlihat butiran bening turun dengan cepat membasahi pipinya yang mulai memerah.

Sasuke mulai menghapus air matanya dengan kain lengan baju miliknya. Namun entah kenapa cairan bening itu terus saja keluar dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke pikir, dia sudah tak memiliki air mata yang tersisa. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai cengeng seperti ini.

Dia seorang Uchiha dan tak ada dalam silsilah keluarga bahwa Seorang Uchiha itu cengeng.

Mungkin saja dia akan terus menjadi pendendam yang menolak kembali ke Konoha, kemudian pemuda pirang itu akan terus saja mengejarnya, memaksanya untuk pulang dan kembali bersama teman-temannya. Berteriak-teriak dengan suaranya yang khas dan dari mata biru itu akan nampak gurat kesal, sedih, rindu dan…

"Karena aku menyayangi, Sasuke."

'Pantaskah… aku disayangi?' batin Sasuke sendu saat memikirkan kata-kata terakhir Naruto.

Di bawanya kedua telapak tangan pucat itu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Getar sesenggukan mulai terdengar dari pemuda Raven itu.

"Na-Naru… Naru…"

"Sssshhh! Aku disini Sasuke! Aku disini!"

Siluet transparan itu segera beringsut mendekati mantan Rivalnya. Walaupun dia tahu, dia tak akan bisa menyentuh pemuda yang kini menangis dihadapannya, namun sosok itu tetap mencoba memeluknya. Mencoba memberikan pesan kalau dia ada didekatnya.

"Ya Tuhan… Andai aku bisa selalu bersamamu, Sasuke…" bisik Sosok bayangan itu sendu.

-

-

-

"Uchiha!!! Kau mau mati, ya??!!" bentak seorang pemuda bermata putih. Byakugannya yang sengaja diaktifkan membuat tampangnya yang kesal menjadi lebih seram.

Namun itu tak membuat sang Uchiha bergeming. Dia hanya memandang dingin kearah kedua orang yang selalu Naruto sebut 'Kawan' itu.

"Ck, Mendokusei~" ujar Shikamaru.

Pemuda berambut Nanas itu sedikit memijat keningnya.

'Rasanya pekerjaan sebagai ketua itu memang terlalu merepotkan.' batin Shikamaru.

Mau tak mau, dia harus menuruti Hokage yang memintanya membawa serta Uchiha dalam teamnya. Mereka mendapatkan Misi untuk menemukan beberapa Missing Nin di desa tetangga. Walaupun tak ada perintah untuk membunuh, namun salah satu anggota teamnya malah berusaha untuk menghabisi mereka.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, entah kenapa sekarang dia bertindak sedikit gegabah, tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

'Mirip dengan 'Dia' saja. Ck, Mendokusei~' batin Shikamaru lagi.

"Hn, mati juga tak apa-apa!" gumam Sasuke pelan, dengan cepat dia segera melesat pergi.

"Oi! Hei! Hei! Uchiha!!! Uchiha!!!"

Sasuke tak mempedulikan teriakan Hyuuga Neji yang terus saja memanggil namanya. Sementara itu Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal. Mau tak mau mereka berdua segera menyusul Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh.

'Mati juga tak apa-apa. Mungkin dengan begitu, aku bisa melihatmu lagi…'

-

-

-

Pertarungan tak bisa dielakkan lagi, tiga orang Missing nin yang kerap meresahkan penduduk itu kini bersiap-siap menghadapi Sasuke. Tanpa rasa takut, Sasuke menghadapi mereka dengan Kusanagi miliknya.

Neji dan Shikamaru yang tiba tepat pada waktuya pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melawan ketiga Missing nin itu.

Tak seorangpun yang bergeming dari tempatnya. Hingga salah satu dari ketiga Missing nin itu membentuk formasi jutsu dengan kedua tangannya.

Neji dan Shikamaru terbelalak, Missing nin itu tengah melancarkan Genjutsu nya kepada mereka. Walaupun keduanya sempat menghindar namun kini Sasuke terjebak dalam 'Ilusi' itu.

Wajah tan, tiga pasang garis di masing-masing pipi, mata biru yang menyipit saat cengiran lebar itu muncul dan ejekan singkat yang selalu ditujukan untuknya.

'Teme'

Hanya dia saja yang mampu membuat Sasuke diam terpaku.

Bahkan Sasuke tak lagi mendengarkan teriakan Neji ataupun Shikamaru yang menyuruhnya menghindar.

Sebelum tajamnya pedang menghunus tepat di dadanya. Sasuke sempat mendengar teriakan yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Sasuke! Awas!!!"

Mata hitam itu melebar. Kilas balik kejadian masa lalu bermain di benaknya. Ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya. Menerima pukulan telak Madara tepat di dadanya. Menimbulkan jeritan kesakitan yang menyayat bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Siluet bayangan yang terlihat panik itu memang berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar berusaha untuk melidungi tubuh Sasuke dari hujaman benda tajam milik Missing Nin itu. Namun dia lupa.

Dia bukan lagi manusia.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku untuk beberapa saat, namun dalam hitungan detik tubuh itu tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Lumuran darah cepat sekali kelur dan menggenang disekitar tubuh yang tak bergerak itu.

Mata biru milik sosok bayangan transparan itu menatap nanar. Bahkan ketika Neji dan Shikamaru segera menghabisi Missing Nin itu untuk menolong Sasuke, Dia hanya mampu terdiam.

'Jika Aku mati, apakah kita akan bertemu kembali?'

Hanya itu yang ada dibenak Sasuke sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

-

-

-

Siluet berambut pirang itu tampak begitu panik melihat Sasuke segera dibawa ke Unit Gawat Darurat segera setelah Shikamaru dan Neji bergegas membawa tubuh Sasuke yang bersimbah darah ke Konoha Hospital. Sakura dan beberapa orang perawat lainnya segera mengikuti Tsunade untuk menangani Sasuke.

Sosok Siluet itu terduduk lemas di lantai koridor ketika melihat pintu ruangan itu tertutup

Mata biru itu tak mampu lagi menahan cairan bening yang terus saja mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Dia terisak pelan, membuat ngilu meskipun tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarnya.

Hanya warna darah yang menggenang disekitar tubuh sahabatnya saja yang diingatnya dengan baik.

-

-

-

Bunyi Monitor itu terdengar berisik, menandakan jantung pemuda pucat yang tengah terbaring lemah itu berdetak. Dia masih hidup meskipun mata hitam itu belum juga terbuka.

Sakura tampak tertidur pulas di salah satu sisi ranjang, kelelahan setelah hampir satu jam membantu Tsunade mencoba menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Bekas air mata nampak jelas di sudut matanya yang tertutup. Emosinya benar-benar seperti dipermainkan tadi. Dulu dia tak berhasil menyelamatkan salah satu Orang yang di sayanginya. Dan hampir saja Sakura gagal kembali.

Dia tak ingin sendiri

Dia tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Sesosok siluet yang sejak tadi berdiri di ruangan itu hanya mampu memandang sendu kearah dua Sahabat baiknya itu.

Dia merasa Iba melihat Sakura, entah berapa kali gadis itu harus bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri. Melihat Sakura menangis setiap kali mereka berdua terluka, melihat dia ataupun Sasuke yang hampir kehilangan nyawa.

Pandangannya beralih ke Sasuke yang masih belum sadar juga dari Koma. Sosok bayangan itu berjalan mendekati tubuh sahabatnya yang masih terbaring itu. Tangannya terulur, mencoba untuk menyentuh helai rambut hitam milik Sasuke.

"Tuhan… Maafkan aku…" ucap sosok Siluet itu pelan.

"Aku memang pernah bilang ingin selalu bersamanya. Tapi tidak begini, tidak dengan melihatnya mati."

Sosok bayangan itu menurunkan sentuhannya, mencoba membelai pipi sahabatnya yang masih tampak pucat itu.

"Aku ingin dia hidup, merasakan indahnya dunia yang selama ini dia lupakan. Merasakan kebersamaan bersama teman dan keluarga yang selama ini dia abaikan. Dia belum mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Aku ingin dia menemukannya. Aku ingin dia hidup."

Sosok Siluet itu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat diatas wajah Sasuke. Bisa dia rasakan hembusan nafas pelan dari pemuda Raven itu. Setitik air mata jatuh, kembali membasahi wajah tan milik bayangan itu. Menyentuh lembut kelopak mata sahabatnya yang masih saja tertutup.

"Kumohon… kumohon… Ne~ Sasuke… buka matamu… buka matamu… "

Bisik bayangan itu berusaha menahan isaknya.

Perlahan kelopak mata pemuda raven itu terbuka.

Menampakan bola mata hitam yang belum juga fokus pada sekelilingnya

Namun itu sudah cukup membuat sosok bayangan itu tersenyum

"Okaeri… Sasuke…"

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun, ayo! Kami akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." ucap Ino dengan gayanya yang masih saja genit. Membuat Sakura manyun dan mengejeknya.

"Ough! Kore de Seishun da!" ujar Lee semangat sembari mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Ck, Mendokusei~ kau memang merepotkan saja Uchiha!" kata Shikamaru dengan gaya 'Sok malas' nya.

Sasuke hanya Sweatdrop melihat Rokie Nine plus Sakura sudah berkumpul di luar rumah sakit dihari 'Kebebasan'nya itu.

Bukan cuma mereka saja, kedua keturunan Hyuuga juga ada di sana. Tenten, Chouji, Kiba bahkan Shino juga turut menyambutnya.

'Duh! Memangnya siapa sih yang meminta mereka mengantarku pulang ke apartemen si Dobe?' batinnya kesal.

Seminggu dirumah sakit sudah cukup membuatnya muak. Selain bau obat-obatan yang membuatnya mual, dia juga sudah tak tahan dengan celoteh Sakura yang melarangnya ini dan itu. Memang sih, begitu sadar dia langsung dihadiahi 'Pelukan Maut' rekan se team nya itu, namun setelah itu 'Sisi lainnya' keluar. Dia terus mengomel tak jelas, menangis dan meneriakinya bodoh. Aura hitam Sakura terus saja muncul dan selalu memarahi Sasuke saat dia mencoba kabur dari jendela. Metode yang sama yang dilakukan Naruto dulu saat menghindar dari cerewetnya Sakura.

Kadang-kadang Sasuke ngeri juga dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki cewek pink itu.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SASUKE POV**

Aku hanya merengut sebal mengingat aku akan 'dikawal' mereka semua. Membuntutiku disepanjang jalan yang ramai orang.

Ya Ampun, ini bukan pawai kan?!

"Ck, tapi kau senang kan… Ne~ Sasuke-teme?"

Aku menoleh.

Merasa ada suara yang begitu ku kenal memanggil namaku. Suara yang khas dan begitu familiar.

Namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya ada sebuah jalan panjang yang terbentang lebar di sisi sana. Hanya ada udara kosong yang mengelilinginya.

Aku tahu antara sadar dan tidak waktu itu aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Merasakan hangat genggaman tangannya. Dia tersenyum dan mengecup keningku sambil berkata 'Okaeri'

Aku ingat bisikan lembut yang samar-samar kudengar saat itu.

Bahwa aku harus hidup.

Untuk diriku sendiri juga untuk dirinya.

Aku berjanji Naru…

Aku akan terus menjalani hidup ini sampai pada akhirnya tubuh ini lelah dan tak mampu bangkit kembali.

Aku berjanji untuk terus hidup.

Untuk diriku juga untukmu…

**END SAKUKE POV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Sasuke, Ayo!" seru Sakura sambil melambai padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah jalan kosong itu sebelum berpaling ke arah teman-temannya.

Sakura tersenyum manis kearahnya, begitu pula Rokie Nine yang juga menyambutnya dengan senyum dan tatapan hangat.

Sasuke tahu dia tak lagi sendiri

Karena di sana...

Selalu ada Sahabat-sahabat yang bersedia berbagi dengannya.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya

Senyum lembut terlukis dari wajah Tan itu.

Walaupun mata biru itu terlihat sendu namun ada kelegaan di sana.

"Sayonara"

Ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi Sasuke.

Menyusuri jalan panjang yang dipenuhi oleh Kenangan tentang orang-orang yang di cintainya. Orang-orang yang begitu berharga baginya.

Perlahan Siluet itu memudar.

Menghilang bersamaan cahaya mentari yang hampir tenggelam disore itu.

-

-

-

Sudah sedikit terlambat sekarang

Tetapi aku ingin mengatakan terimakasih untukmu

Aku ingin berkata terimakasih untukmu

Karena diam-diam kau selalu mendukungku

Walaupun waktu terus berlalu sampai sekarang

Aku akan terus berkata Terimakasih untukmu

-

-

-

**~OWARI~**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Gimana? Ga kerasa ya kesan Angst nya?!

Padahal Scene yang saya suka itu adalah saat Naruto bilang Sayonara dan Menghilang, hehehe XP

Siluet di sini maksudnya 'Bayangan' jadi jangan samakan dengan pengertian Siluet yang ada di Wiki, heheh XDD

Yosh!

**Read & Review** ya Nyuu~

Yang menanti Konayuki dan Ore mo Aitsu mo Omae mo tolong sabar sedikit, Hiks T_T

Ga Konsen nulis Fic kalau di desak Ide yang lain -Haiah- Hahaw Alasan Wae' XDD


End file.
